Time Travel
by SuperBrave
Summary: Mirai Trunks travels again to the past. By accident, Bra is sent to the time in which his father worked for Freezer.


I present us my new Fic, in this fic will appear the many unexpected personages with unexpected ages...

Bra has 15 years of age, which after the saga of Baby was trained by Vegeta, and has a power near the super Saiyajin, although it has not been able to still reach it.

Pan is 16 years old, already has reached the super Saiyajin.

Mirai Trunks, that arrives again from the future, has 35 years of age.

Trunks of the real time, is 29 years old. Goten, 28 years. Vegeta and Bulma, of the real time... (ejem, I do not say the age cause Bulma kills to me!)

Now the good thing comes...

Vegeta of the past, with 25 years.

Radith of the past, with 33 years (I suppose that law by some part that was 8 years greater than Vegeta? in any case if it is more or less, I put that age and point to him)

Nappa of the past that I throw to him that he has then like 47 years... (by rough estimate calculated, not in vain was the tutor of Vegeta and his guard backs from boy... )

Freezer, that not that age would have but had to be at least of the age of Nappa, because years ago back it had destroyed Vegetasei...

Other personages who will appear will be Dodoria and Zarbón, the special patrol, and some more of the past of Vegeta that I think to put myself.

I put texts in inverted commas "means what the personages think". When they recall something of the past I use before the memory the words FLASH and to the aim of the memory Aim of the FLASH. For when they speak I use the script to separate texts.

And, Please, sorry if you read and see something strange, I don't use to write in english, is very difficult to me, cause I am from Spain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TIME TRAVEL **

**Chapter 1: Mirai Trunks returns to appear... and it does not bring the good news... **

Briefs family slept placidly when suddenly sounded a roar in the garden. All ran out their beds of a jump and went to the garden to see what was happening. First in arriving they were Vegeta and Bra, that remained shutdown behind its father, who interposed a protective arm preventing to advance. The following ones in arriving almost immediately were Trunks (that had been delayed to a second putting itself underpants, because he slept as God brought to the world... sweet vision) and Bulma (that ran slower, clear).

In front of them there was a machine with egg form, that Vegeta and Bulma knew very well, whereas Trunks and Bra, as soon as they knew by the stories of the last battles that listened when they were childrens.

- Mother, that machine is not... - Trunks did not finish pronouncing these words when the machine was opened, doing that Vegeta drained their eyes and thickened their muscular tone, just in case an enemy left her. But his pose relaxed somewhat when he saw that was Mirai Trunks, his son of the future.

Bra down opened her mouth until - Dad! is Trunks! - she said back watching his brother and returning to watch at his homologous one with astonishment face.

Bulma smiled and ran until her son embracing him. Vegeta smiled approaching steps and making a gesture of welcome, whereas Trunks with his eyes as plates hallucinated in colors to see at the same time himself so equal and so different.

Bra advanced - Hi! You must to be my future brother, Mirai Trunks - she smiled with arms crossed and watched of superiority, paternal inheritance.

The just arrived could not be more than surprised, a sister. How much he wished to have a brother or a sister in her time. - Sister? you... you are my sister? - he said stuttering of incredulity.

Bulma smiled of satisfaction - Ohh, yes.. in this temporary line your father and I, jijijiji, good... already... you know... I wanted another one... and jiijijiji - Mirai Trunks was red listening the explication. (I will call to the Trunks of the future: Mirai and to the Trunks of the normal time: Trunks)

Trunks said - Hello... 'Me'! jajaja - All the family laughed with that humorous commentary, while Bulma invited all to enter to take a succulent although early breakfast.

While they entered Bulma watched her husband with worried expression, the last time that Mirai came, was to bring bad news. The penetrating glance and serious of Vegeta confirmed that he suspected the same. Trunks, Mirai and Bra went first to the kitchen with not worried expressions, mainly Bra, that she was happy for seeing herself surrounded by his older brother and his double. But by a second, the youngest daughter returned to watch at her father and saw 'that glance' that she interpreted disquieting.

All of them seated to have breakfast and the uncomfortable glance of Bra towards its father made to Trunks realize that something burdens have to happen, fixing its saw to the dark eyes of its ancestor whereas Bulma served cafes with milk and cake, in fact, a lot of food! Mirai was dedicated to observe her mother with a specially smile in his lips. He go up and helped her to serve the breakfast. Vegeta observed anxious, nervous, Mirai, imagining what enemy would be now, what problem would have to confront now that everything was calm. The fists of the prince were closed of the misfortune, their teeth were tightened, as soon as all seated in the table would request a good explanation.

Mirai also observed discreetly his father imitating to her just well-known sister. And then the lion spoked - ARE YOU GOING TO SPEAK? WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPEN NOW IN THE WORLD? - The prince had spoken, he had sentenced, and he had choked to all the family with this infernal roar.

Mirai faced his father front watching to him - Could we speak alone? - He said watching winth one eye her smaller sister. Really he was scared to hurt the sensitivity of her. But the candy girl was not had to tolerate similar situation. - WHAT YOU MUST SAY...YOU CAN SAY IT IN MY PRESENCE, I AM NO LONGER A GIRL and DEMANDS OF YOUR PART... - She made a pause treating to contain her fury... - SPEAK! - she sentenced crossing his arms irritated pose.

Mirai looked for a glance of approval to his father, and he agreed with a smirk in his lips seeing to her princess. Bulma also agreed understanding, and then the boy of the future watched at Trunks, fixed to eyes of his homologous, not had that glance sad and tormented forged with years of sadnesses, of fights, of sufferings, were a happy boy - Well - sigh beginning another sad story of its future world so tormented.

- What I am going to tell you is not pretty, nevertheless, you don't have to worry cause it will not affect your world since my trip will avoid that you can pass the critical moment that my world has had to happen... - The family watched overwhelmed his expressions although when listening that its world would not be affected, all sighed alleviated.

The young continued his story - Hardly 2 years after the androids were destroyed, a new threat was hung over the planet, but this time was not a visible threat, anything against which the force of a soldier could fight - Vegeta shook at the same time to listen to these words that the rest of the family - It was a very strange disease, it extended as a damn plague - Their fists were closed and its tone denoted much rage - Wearing down with its appearance the world that we had managed to reconstruct with as much work and effort. I... - his tone of voice was tranquilized somewhat - I have this - He removed from a sport stock market grasped of the endorsement of his chair a square box of the size and forms similar to a medicine kit of first aid. All watched the box with intrigues.

- This it is the antidote for the disease. Many people have investigated during years for synthesized this antidote , but for when they managed to synthesize it, the population had been decreased extremely, being left on the Earth face 1 alive person by each 5000 dead ones... Only strongest they supported the plague, but they had been condemned to be extinguished but for this antidote. Mother were the one who more closely worked along with a group of scientists to build the miracle, but... - Of their eyes tears in this point calleron preventing him to follow the story. Bulma understood why of those tears, she, his future mother must have dead, so she advanced until and embraced him.

- Son, does not matter, we are here, you see? - She whispered smoothly caressing to him.

The warrior who was that boy cryed like a children, but continued the story - You... in the future... mother you... you saved to thousands of people but... you could not saved yourself, you sacrificed your life to save the humanity, this time I was not, was not my father, was not Goku, not Gohan, was not a warrior, you mother, save the humanity - Bulma shook when listening that, Vegeta watched it astonished, always knew the capacity of its wife, but really never imagined her saving the planet,

- Good! - Said Bulma with a big sunrise. - Don't see me like this, already you see that the women can also be heroins! WoW jijijii so I save the world? - She smiled with satisfaction when Mirai smiled sadly.

Bra took part - And when the plague begins to pronounce itself? - Vegeta watched of blow shaking his head, his daughter had pronounced the words that he were thinking.

- In hardly a year more, but I must tell you that this antidote is effective in 80 per cent of the population, and still being applied, 20 per cent will die if it is not perfected - Bulma interrupted its son

- Good! then I suppose that we will have to put us to work hard, right? - She smiled totally to his son - But not today, because today we are going to make a celebration in your honor, my boy, we will invite all our friends, they will be glad to see you again Trunks (to Mirai) -


End file.
